My Beloved Yamato
by Reion
Summary: The great Power and its gaurdian have come to the real world in order to escape the greatest evil known to man. And the only person who can help them is Yamato. But before he can help them he must lose everything.


One quick thing before you read, I did put in some original characters of mine. ::cringes:: but dun be mad! I tried to get around it but I couldn't. Any way! This centers a lot on Matt -MY ABSOLUTE FAV.! But there will certainly be enough of the other characters to make you all happy. Ok? Ok. Any way . ::looks over into a corner and scowls:: OK OK! Digimon's not mine Blah Blah Blah. Happy NOW??? ::sticks her tongue out at the creator of Digimon:: humph. Any way read on and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Ages. (sorry if there a bit off):  
  
Matt: 17 ½ Tai: 17  
  
Sora: 17 Mimi: 16  
  
Izzy: barely 16 Kari: 14  
  
T.K: 13 ½ Joe: 18 ½  
  
--oh and read the beginning part please its good. OK OK YEAH I KNOW WHAT YER THINKING! 'no it doesn't have matt in it. ::gets sparkilly eyes:: Mmmmattt.. ::love sigh:: O_O uh. WEL YOU SHOULD READ IT ANY WAY!!!! Its good and it introduces the Power and Kayla.. Opps have I said to much.  
  
oh and I know I start a bit fast but I had to write it down ::fingers twitch:: or else I would explode. that happens to me sometimes. so that's why it might seem like the action starts right away.  
  
Aaaaaand that's all I have to say.  
  
:voice from behind her:: **THANK GOD I THOUGHT SHE"D NEVER SHUT UP!**  
  
re: WHAT WAS THAT????  
  
Voice: YOU HEARD ME!!!  
  
Re: ::death glare:: uh. would you excuse me for a sec. ::hear running sounds in back ground:: COME BACK HERE YOU POOPY HEADED FREAK!!!  
  
::elevator music comes on::  
  
Izzy comes in and reads off script:: and now back to the show.. wait we were never even in *the * show to begin with it hasn't started yet. how can we go back to it? ::screen starts to fad out:: WAIT THIS IS IMPORTANT it doesn't make sense.. ::screen totally fads out:: ::hear in back ground:: OH LORD MY WORLD IS TURNIGN UPSIDE DOWN!!! IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENCE!!!  
  
::hear Matts voice:: some things you just shouldn't understand Izzy.  
  
```````````  
  
Kayla desperately ran threw the woods followed closely behind by a flurry of blackness. She clutched to her chest the Power. It had materialize in her mad dash and she had not had the chance to sprit it back.  
  
Her breath came in short gasps. She had been running so long that even her legs began to feel heavy. The blackness was gaining and Kayla could now hear its vicious grunts and howls of anger. Trees snapped under its weight and the few animals left in the area were sent scurrying away in a fit of terror.  
  
Kayla let out a short cry when a branch whipped out into her path and cut into her skin. She closed her eyes. There was no hope. It was over.  
  
And than the Power sprang to life on its own accord. She gasped. 'What?' And than they were gone, into a world of the Powers choosing. Why had it chosen this world? Because eight special people lived here, one in particular.  
  
```````````  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yeah T.K?"  
  
"."  
  
"T.K?"  
  
Just than Matt caught sight of Kari crossing the street and decided to let T.K's inquiry go for now. He didn't seem to want to tell him right now any way and Matt had a pretty good hunch it had something to do with a certain bearer of Light.  
  
"Hey Kari, took you long enough!" he laughed as she came to a stop in front of them. The light of the street lamp shining down on top of her made her seem to hold some heavenly glow about her.  
  
Kari gave a playful scowl than said, "Yeah well you would not believe how mad Tai was he couldn't come. I had to sneak out of the house to get here." She laughed. Tai had come down with the flu the day before and was instantly sent to bed to recover by his ever watchful mother.  
  
"17 and he still has to take orders form his mommy." Matt said with a soft laugh. "Well since he's not coming we better get going, we cant leave the others waiting now can we?"  
  
Today was the six year anniversary of when the digidestined had returned home from their 'adventure,' and to celebrate they were having a little party.  
  
The three friends began to walk down the side walk chatting about the old times a they went. When they were nearing Joe's house-where the party was going to be-the street became an eerie silence.  
  
`````````  
  
Tai fumbled with his window mumbling almost drunkenly, "Think they can leave me, HA! I'll show them. I'm fine as a dandy." He finally got the window open and sluggishly began to climb onto the fire escape, from there it was just a quick trip on the bus and he was at Mimi's house. or was the party at Joes? Tai couldn't remember.  
  
"Oh well" he said as he miraculously made it safely to the ground and it was at that moment that his foggy brain showed its awesome reasoning power.  
  
Tai lifted his pointy finger up and promptly started to swirl around in circles. When he finally fell to the ground he groggily got back up and went the way his finger told him to go. In his fever crazed state he began to chuckle under his breath for no apparent reason. "look at the little bunnies." He murmured as he continued on his journey.  
  
``````````  
  
Matt looked around cautiously than back to his younger brother and Kari. They hadn't noticed the silence yet but with a quiet 'shush' from Matt they soon heard it too. Or rather didn't hear it.  
  
Not a sound was heard except for their slightly panicked breathing. Everything was still and dark. It reminded T.K of right before a storm hits.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
BOOOM!  
  
Air and Light rushed out towards them, slamming into them and sending them back a few steps because of its sheer power. They raised their hands for protection but it was of little use.  
  
The light was blinding and the air around them stung at their eyes. Matt forced himself to look, and what he saw made him gasp in shock. Before him stood a giant blob of hideous black. It had no definite shape because it was constantly changing. It roared with anger and hatred and its blood red eyes flashed with a frightful vengeance. Just looking at it made fear creep up Matt's spine. He tried to push his rising panic down but it was to great. His body began to shake. 'What was this thing?' Than suddenly the rising panic became to great and he ripped his eyes away before he was consumed by it. And his eyes fell on the light.  
  
A silver and gold maiden stood before the black beast. She held a pained look and also a rising panic. Matt marveled at how she could stand so close to that beast. The sight of it brought fear into his heart. He could not even imagine how it must feel to be in breathing distance of it. Above her she raised a magnificently glowing orb the sight of which could only be described as sheer power. He felt oddly drawn to it.  
  
Than he remembered about T.K and Kari. He glanced over to them and found that they too were looking at the seen before them, with a face of panic. He followed their gaze and saw their eyes had fallen upon the beast he was about to tell them to run when suddenly the light and wind intensified before him and he turned to see what had happened. The wind bit into his skin and pummeled his body but he forced him self to look. And as he did he saw the silver and gold maiden raise the gold orb of light even higher above her head and as she did this the light about it flared and consumed the area. As it touched the black beast it let out a horrible scream filled with hatred and anger. A scream that was twisted and haggard. And a scream that would haunt Matt for the rest of his life.  
  
And than every thing stopped for a brief moment. And he was suddenly in a white room. A being unlike anything he had ever seen stood before him where the maiden had stood and it said with a soft but powerful voice, ~~please help her~~  
  
~How?~ Matt asked slowly and cautiously lowering his hands.  
  
The being of power made a sort of smile that wasn't really a smile but the best that it could do given its form and Matt was washed over by a sense of warmth.  
  
~~she is weak, the world travel was to great for her, she must rest in safety, and she must be healed, that is something I can not do without a host, you can hold me and her, but it will be dangerous~~  
  
Matt felt something stir inside himself something he didn't even know he possessed. He had to help this being. Something told him he had too.  
  
~I will do it~  
  
Warmth went over him again. The being was relieved. But than it straightened and concern filled it.  
  
~~There is a risk that you may not be able to hold us, you could die~~  
  
Matt nodded. Somehow he knew the risk. And that thing inside him, the power he felt, began to awaken.  
  
~I'll still do it, but why me?~  
  
~~Thank you Friendship, and to your question you hold great things~~  
  
And than Matt was back in real time. The power he had felt inside him before offered strength. Matt smiled ever so slightly and thought with a hint of humor, 'what the hell have I gotten my self into?'  
  
T.K and Kari watched in awe as the beast was banished by the light and than things started to happen so quickly. The slight swelled than centered itself around the maiden and than she began to sink to the ground. As she did so she began to melt into the light until they were but one.  
  
T.K thinking that by some odd chance his brother had an answer to what was happening turned and was surprised to find a very calm Matt. But that's not all that surprised him. Matt's eyes were glowing.  
  
And than T.K saw something shoot from the corner of his eye and when he turned back around everything became slow motion. The light rose from the ground quick as lightning but to T.K it took forever. For a moment that felt like eternity it hovered than it shot towards him. For a moment he thought it was aiming towards him but when it pasted him he felt a sinking feeling inside him. He knew who it was heading for. He turned around just in time to see the light ribbon its self into Matt. Matt held a small smile on his face with just a hint of fear. And than time caught up with its self.  
  
Matt's body was flung back wards by the force of the light. He skidded on the pavement and than was still. 'MATTTTTTTTTTT!" T.K screamed and rushed towards him. Kari right behind him.  
  
`````````  
  
Tai who had headed towards Joes house because of the wisdom of his almighty finger was now thoroughly engulfed in his fever. Flying Dumbos and pink and blue chimpanzees skipped across his field of vision than vanished into the streets of Tokyo. Clowns resembling his grandmother climbed the surrounding buildings with surprising agility and flying fish singing Hansons *Dowww Op! * song, happily swam to the beat all the while being magically suspended in midair.  
  
In this state he hardly even noticed the wind that suddenly picked up or the resounding silence that came just before it. He had plunty of noise from his musical band of star fish to keep him company. And in this state he happened to stumble upon Kari and T.K and the now unconscious Matt. He vagly remembered his reason for coming and so he gave a grin that could light up the world and cried. "WHERES THE PARTY?"  
  
Kari and T.K stared in fascination and confusion clouding their faces. Tai thought it strange that T.K and Kari had not smiled back to him and welcomed him in but his mind was soon drawn to no not the unconscious matt but a pink flamingo. You might find this strange because flamingos are originally pink but this particular chap was sporting an Opera Whimfry hair doe and impersonating Elvis disco shirt and all. Than his attention was drawn back to Kari. She had said his name.  
  
"Tai are you alright? You should be in bed." Than she turned to a worried T.K who said." We might just need to carry him too. But lets hurry we need to get matt some medical attention!"  
  
It was at that moment that Tai finally noticed Matt laying unconscious on the ground blood smeared across the back side of his head. He immediately shouted, "HOLY CRAP!" Than promptly passed out as well.  
  
Yeah I know happened real fast. I'll try to slow down on the next chapter. Thanks for reading! ::looks left and right:: and. ::nods head towards review button O' so non- obviously ,,, and if yer bored you could always review. ^_^  
  
Chow~  
  
04-27-03  
  
~~sit ubu sit~~ 


End file.
